


Is it Illegal for the Infamous Connor Murphy to Have Friends

by PariTMG



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is angry, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding, larry is a bad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Connor has a panic attack. Zoe comes to help.





	Is it Illegal for the Infamous Connor Murphy to Have Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. Im doing this at school end my life

Connor sat in his room on his bed listening to music. It was just a shuffled playlist of Korn and Stone Sour. He always had his music up to the point he couldn't hear his mom and Larry fight. He tapped on the book that was in his lap to the beat of the music. It was relaxing, not having anyone bother him for once. Of course, that wasn't going to last long in the Murphy house.

“Connor, dinner's ready.” Cynthia opened the door. “Come on downstairs.” Connor huffed and pulled out his earbuds. He met Zoe in the hall as he closed the door. They walked downstairs in silence. 

Larry was already seated at the table, beside Cynthia. Connor sat beside Cynthia, due to his burning hatred of Larry. 

“S-so, Connor, Zoe, how’s school?” Cynthia attempted to start a conversation.

“School's exactly the same as last time you asked, mom.” Zoe said.

“What about you, Connor?” Cynthia asked.

“It's… fine.” Connor poked around his food.

“What the hell’s wrong with you Connor?”

“Larry!” 

“You don't eat much anymore, you're never here- Where are you even going?”

“He goes to Evan’s house.” Zoe said, playing with her fork.

“Why are you hanging out with that freak?” Larry had a disgusted look on his face.

“Larry..” Cynthia looked over to her husband.

“He's not a freak, Larry!” Connor snapped.

“Yell at me again, Connor, see what happens.”

“Fucking fight me.” Connor mumbled.

“Boys…” 

“Cynthia, I can handle this..” Larry looked over to Connor. “Why are you spending so much time with Evan?”

“Because he’s my friend. Is it illegal for the infamous Connor Murphy to have friends?”

“Whats even with that kid? What is he to you?” Larry snapped. “You’re not Gay are you?” He said gay like it was a disease. Connor went quiet. “Because you know how i feel about that, Connor. Those… those fag-”

“Shut up!” Connor cut him off. “Why the fuck do you even care, Larry? You only care when you think im not the son that meets up to your Ideals! Maybe I am gay… Maybe you can fucking fight me!”

“Connor…” Zoe looked up at him. Larry avoided eye contact.

“So you are gay?!” Larry looked disgusted. “This phase needs to end Connor!”

“It’s not a fucking phase, Larry.” Connor yelled as he shot up from his chair. Connor said, running upstairs and locking himself in his room. Zoe looked upstairs then to Larry.

“What is wrong with you?!” She yelled. “Just because Connor isn't what you want him to be doesn't give you the right to attack him.”

“Zoe, go upstairs…” Cynthia said softly.

“But Mom-”

“Zoe…” Cynthia looked at her with pleading eyes. Zoe sighed and ran upstairs.

Connor couldn't take it. He heard the yelling ensue downstairs. He couldnt breathe. He couldn't see. Connor’s hearing went fuzzy.

This phase needs to end-

Connor grabbed his hair and tugged at it. He couldn't stand how prejudice Larry was. He could only imagine what would happen if he found out his perfect daughter was pansexual. Thoughts flooded his head. Terrifying thoughts of his sister getting hurt because of his homophobic father.

“Connor? Connor, let me in…” A soft tone spoke on the other side of the door. “I'm coming in Connor.” She took out a bobby pin and started to pick his cheap lock they put on in replace of the intricate one. He didn't look up. He wasn't sure if it was his mom or his sister but he just couldn’t get up. The door opened, showing Zoe before she closed the door and rushed over to her brother. 

“Z-zoe..” He shakily sputtered out. She wrapped her arms around him

“Connor… It's okay… It's okay..” She stroked his hair. She let go of him. Being friends with Evan gave her experience with these sorts of things. “Connor, look at me.” Connor looked up ever so slightly. “Breathe with me, okay?” She took his hand and pressed it to her chest. She took a deep breath and connor attempted to copy her. She did so a few more times until his breathing calmed. Connor looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

“Zoe..”

“Connor..” Zoe looked at him. “That wasn't smart.”

“I.. I know… but don't you think he asked for it?” Connor asked.

“Connor, that still isn't the way to go.” 

“I don't want him to hurt you.” Connor said looking down. “If he hurts you, one of us is going to jail and one of us is going in a coffin.” Connor looked back up at her after a while. "Thank you, Zoe.”

“Connor, you're changing the subject.” He went quiet again. 

“I know.” His black nail polish was coming off of his nails and he picked at it. Zoe sighed. 

“I guess I can’t get you to talk…”

“It’s just… I’m scared.” His eyes had a broken look in them. “For both me and you.”

“It’ll be okay. You’re strong and we’ll get through this together.” She hugged him. The sudden embrace caught Connor off guard but he soon hugged back. “I love you, Connor. You aren’t going through this by yourself.”

“I love you too, Zoe.” Connor smiled. They sat there hugging for a while and then pulled away. 

“Thank you for being such a great sister.”


End file.
